Story of the Backstory
by Zhenga11
Summary: A crossover based on the speculation of the relation between the LNs. What if Kuroyukihime was the child of Kirito and Asuna? The story of the backstory of Accel World. Prologue is just a taste of the story, a trial run. I would really appreciate any thoughts on the story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**This story was written mainly because of the huge debate over the relation of the two LNs. I personally believe they are linked although there is only circumstantial evidence. This is my first fic so don't expect an epic story. I probably won't be updating very much at all once school starts.**

**As far as I know, no one has done this yet so... Oh and can someone please tell me how to make those lines that other authors use in their fics?**

**Disclaimer: This applies to all future chapters of this story as well. I DO NOT own neither Sword Art Online NOR Accel World. That said, violets are blue, so please don't sue.**

xXVXx

It seemed like the heavens were mocking him. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny on the day he lost both his beloved. Oh how he loathed the weather.

He lost both his wife and his daughter in a car crash. They were blindsided by a drunk driver while returning home from a shopping trip. Yui's artificial body, which housed her processing unit and her programming, was obliterated in an instant, destroying his daughter's existence. She might not have been his daughter by blood or by flesh but he loved her all the same. Asuna had died on the way to the hospital. Her injuries were numerous. She had broken bones, massive amounts of both internal and external bleeding, and 3rd degree burns covering the right half of her body.

Their funeral was a quiet one. Only close friends and family were invited. The atmosphere was a depressing blanket. No one spoke except for the droning of the priest giving their last rites. They were getting cremated after the funeral.

Kirito looked at his twin daughters. His older twin, Chikako, was looking at the caskets with clenched fists and tears in her eyes. He could tell that right now, all she wanted do was to bawl in her mother's embrace. Chikako was always closer to her mother than she was to him. She would be affected greatly by her mother's death.

Kirito's other twin daughter, Mai, was always closer to him but, nevertheless, she would still be traumatized by losing her mother at the age of four. She had less control over her emotions and was openly sobbing.

The house is going to become very quiet. The life in their family died along with two of its members.

xXVXx

**How was it? This is only a little taste of what's to come. Whether not I continue this fic is up to my mood and readers' opinions.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: LOL, just checked the story status and I had 69 views... :D By the way, if anyone wants to do their own version, it's cool. I personally think my writing sucks balls. Thanks for the feedback though to everyone who favorited, reviewed or anything similar. FYI, Chikako is White Cosmos and Mai is Black Lotus. Kazuto will be referred to as Kirito.**

October, 2039

Kirito had slaved away in his office for the past ten months or so, working on programming his masterpiece. His two children were very mature compared to other seven year-olds, completely capable of taking care of themselves so he mainly left them to their own devices. Chikako would go out and buy groceries and Mai would do the cooking. Chikako had started to distance herself from her family ever since the death of her mother and sister. She rarely talked to Kirito or Mai anymore. At first, he understood and gave her space but now, after three years, she was still refusing to talk much. It anguished him every time he looked into her eyes and saw the sadness Chikako hid beneath the surface. He hadn't been a very good father for the past three years and he was determined fix that once he finished his current project.

The project is a program. A VR fighting game to be exact. All of the code was compressed into a package of three gigabytes. In comparison, nowadays, the mainstream video games were, on average, about three hundred fifty gigabytes in hard drive space. Most of the three gigabytes of his program, , was actually security to protect his code. If some foreign system was poking around in his program, his security measures would cause the whole package to self-destruct and release a virus into the system. The virus would then delete everything in the system and permanently make the user's nervous system incompatible with any future Neuro-Linkers.

The program was perfect in his opinion, but for some reason, only worked on Neuro-Linkers installed since birth. This was probably caused by how Brain Burst actually worked. It accelerated the user's thoughts, so a special synchronization between the user and their Neuro-Linker is required and that can only be gained through growing up with the Neuro-Linker.

Kirito chuckled as he thought of how his program was inspired by the genius Kayaba Akihiko's VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. A game-no, a world in which 10 000 players were trapped in. A world in which a death resulted in the player dying in the real world. Kirito took the concepts and made his own game, with his own experiences integrated into it like the thought acceleration that Soul Translator used although he didn't make it so that players would die, they would only prevent the player from playing.

June, 2039

Kirito just received his daughters' report cards and he was very proud of them. Both of them got straight "A"s and the teachers comments were all positive. Mai was, according to her PE teacher, very athletic so Kirito planned to introduce her to kendo, see if she wants to continue. He had wondered where all the calories she consumed went. Speaking of her diet, she absolutely LOVES pork chops**(Poor Haru)** and whenever possible, whether cooking it herself at home or eating out at a restaurant, eats pork chops. Mai really reminded Kirito of himself mainly because of her habits and appearance.

Mai had been called Kuroyukihime as a nickname by a classmate recently due to her preference of dark clothing, her calm attitude suitable for a monarch, and her name**(Means "elegance")**. She has taken a liking to it and asks everyone to call her that. Kirito had feeling her name was going to be replaced completely by her new nickname in the future.

Kirito has tried to fix his relationship with Chikako and was sucessful. They were close but Kirito knew he can't ever fill the void left by her mother's passing. Chikako was the opposite of Mai. She was more on the intelligent side but was decently athletic. While Mai reminded Kirito of himself, Chikako reminded him of a fellow SAO survivor, Argo because Chikako mainly relies on her intelligence to get by and has a silver tongue.

August, 2039

Mai thought kendo was useless because in this age, who brings swords to gunfights? Despite this, she thought her father's dual blades style was very, very cool. So she reluctantly learned kendo until one day, her sister came up to her with a direct-connect cable.

Chikako apparently had wanted to show Mai a video game that she mysteriously acquired one day. Apparently, the game had come with instructions but once Chikako read them, they disappeared. Chikako explained a little bit about the game while she connected their cables and transferred the file to her. She instructed Mai on the game rules and how it works along with the different commands.

After that, the twins started tag matches and slowly worked their way up the ladder together. The twins were two of the best players. They both had powerful enhanced armaments. Chikako had a rapier-type sword called Lambent Light while Mai had two swords called Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Whenever Mai wielded her swords, she gets a familiar feeling.

That night, Mai dreamed of a floating, iron castle with one hundred floors. She dreamed of a black-clothed swordsman wielding Elucidator and Dark Repulser, fighting alongside his partner, a graceful shooting star.

**I just had to add the pork chops thing. Yeah, ****I know KYH's swords have butterfly crossguards but please just ignore that detail, Kirito's swords are cooler****(ugh...butterflies)**** and it's an inheritance ****from her father. ****EDIT: I didn't actually go over this chapter and I thought I could add more so I did.**


End file.
